Damned If I Do You, Damned If I Don't
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: Izaya was being auctioned and Shizuo was the one who won the bidding. AU and lots of OOC-ness. Sadist Shizuo x Sex slave Izaya!
1. The Auction

I don't own Durarara!

"Our next product-"the auctioneer began as he presented the new merchandise which was a boy with pale skin, raven hair and reddish brown eyes that was so intoxicating. The raven was completely bare and he was blindfolded. Ropes bind him easily from moving anywhere and two men positioned at the door, guarding him as if he can escape, but no, he was too weak for that. The auctioneer studying his body with wild eyes; even with a blindfold he could feel the stares of the audience; he was trapped. "is of a young, Japanese teen, no older than eighteen years-old." The blindfold was yanked away from his eyes and he has to close his reddish orbs to adjust the light from his the shadowed windows, men sat in comfortable chairs, staring intensly at the product with intrest and lust; those stares sent shivers down his spine, he knew and scares him. "Please, everyone, take a good look at his smooth, delicate, pale skin; his gorgeous, silk like hair which can be compared to that of a raven. Lips plum red like roses from a queen's garden. And let's not forget about his reddish brown eyes, almost crimson, paired with dark, long eyelashes that would look beautiful when he fluttered his eyes. If you look more closely, your breath would be taken away; we truly believe this is a rare finding of human species over the years in the buisness. Of course, he is still a virgin; he has not been used yet. You can use him as a sex slave, sacrifice for rituals, punching bag, though I don't want his beautiful body to be bruised, you can do anything with him as long as it pleases you. Ladies and gentlemen-"The auctioneer snapped his fingers and the two bulky men beside him roughly grabbed the chains and yanked the poor raven on the floor which made him whimper in fear and pain.

"Allow us to provide to you a demonstration and also a good show on our merchandise before we begin on the bidding," the auctioneer declared to his audience and they all watched in curiosity and fascination.

With the helpless raven who was in the grasp of the two bulky men, bulky man 1 spread his legs open and grabbed hold of his now exposed member in between his legs and began to stroke at a slow pace that was slowly building up in speed, "Ahh~ No..."a beautiful moan from the boy's mouth erupted loudly than he expected and echoed throughout the bidders ears. Bulky man 2 began to lick his his pink hardening nipples and used his free hands to tease at the other one and to massage his ass, groping them knees felt like jelly and so he sank to the floor, legs force to be spread out even wider, showing the bidders the whole package that they would get. Almost everyone groaned in approval as they watched this little movie preview live, listening to the boy- "Stop...ah please no! Ahh!" begging helplessly and moaning in pleasure as the men touched him, while others licked their lips in anticipation, the erection in their pants almost becoming unbearable to them and they needed their release and have to excuse themselves to the toilet and even began to unbutton their pants and stroke themselves, like a horny hormonal teenager watching live porn. All it took was one, single moan to escape those delicious lips of his to change their dicks into hard-and-strong rocks.

Oh yes, this boy is going to be a feast, a delicious meal!

The boy continuesly moaned while the men touched his very sensitive body, a large crimson blush fluttering onto his face and his half-lidded eyes shimmering with fresh tears. He was so close to cumming and the strokes became more faster. But he was also ashamed that they have to see him like this writhing in pleasure. How slutty.

"As you can see, our little raven's body is very sensitive when it comes to touching him, so when purchasing this product from us, it would benefit you since it will only take a single touch to get him into the mood." the auctioneer said in the anticipation of seeing this boy loose himself in the pleasure. With only a few more strokes and licks on the small body sent the boy in overload as he gave out a strangled loud moan and, before cumming all over the floor, the man that was holding his member positioned it so that the tip was facing him. He came all over himself, and a lot came out. He panted and gasped for the loss of breath, body trembling greatly from the intense pleasure that overtook his body. His face was dripping with his semen and some even got in his mouth. Tears were running down his face, some mixing in with the semen and he wanted nothing more than to leave this horrid place.

To the audience however, just watching how the live porn unfolded, almost made them cum by just watching the raven. "Okay...enough of that you two." the auctioneer pointed at the two bulky man. "Scram before you fuck him. Shoo!" he waved his that means 'get out'.

The two men released him, though he did notice the bulges in their pants and his eyes showed fear as his trembling increased. The two men had that glint in their eye, that glint that meant that they wanted to fuck his ass so bad, but they growled in annoyance and defeat and took their places back by the door. They kept staring at his body and the boy looked away from the two. "Our apologizes for dirtying the product; we could not afford to have a mess on the floor." Oh, the bidders did not mind that at all.

"Now then," the auctioneer declared. "The bid will start at sixty-five million." There were lots of shouts on different buying prices. "Seventy million!"

"Seventy-three million!"

"Eighty million!"

The raven could not believe it. He was going to be sold off like some sort of toy! Why were there people like this in the world? They were treating him like he was nothing more than a prize to be recogned with. So, was this his life now?

He was going to be a whore for the person that buys him now.

His life was ruined and he felt like crying and he let a few tears flow down his eyes, closed his legs and pressed them on his chest. He was disgusted by these people and also to himself for being fucking sensitive. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to cover his ears with his hands to block the noise of the crowd as the money goes high.

"I heard a bidding of 4.5 billion. The bid is now at 4.5 billion. Are there anybody else who would like to bid? No? Well then," the auctioneer said, about to raise a hand. Before he could do that, though, somebody with an alluring voice like silk called out, "4.6 billion. All in cash, as well." Everybody was silent, so was the boy and it made him curious so he opened his eyesThe voice came from the window right in front of them and the boy couldn't see who had bidded on him. Well, really, he couldn't see anybody.

"Dammit, Hewajima!" An angry voice swore loudly at the quiet man and the boy can conclude that this one was the one that had held the final bid on him before this Hewajima guy bidded higher that he did. Lot's of yelling and shouting errupted in the room, anger replenishing the atmoshpere until the man, known as Heawjima, yelled out in a commanding tone, "Shut up, all of you, you're annoying." Surprise glances were given to the men at the door. They were so caught up in the moment that they forgot about the man that held so much blood on his hands?

"He's mine, not yours!" a random bidder protested.

"But I bidded higher than you, and the auctioneer was taking more bids before calling it a close," The Hewajima guy said in a bored, matter-of-fact tone. This guy was tough, and he sounded dangerous as well. "T-that is true," the auctioneer said with a slightly stutter, sweat forming on his face, and rose his trembling hand up for slience. "I-if anyone has no more bids, then I declare Shizuo Hewajima as the new owner of this product! A-and I suppose you have all of this in cash, correct?"

"Of course."

The boy, for some reason, could tell that Shizuo Hewajima was staring at him, but he could not tell what he was feeling. His vision was blurry and he felt his eyelids grow heavier by the second until they no longer obeyed him and he passed out.

* * *

The raven fluttered his eyes slowly only to find himself being carried like a princess. He slightly blushed and looked at his...new master, owner, whatever. His first and new owner was blond (well that is the first thing he noticed), he was wearing a purple shades which blocked the view of his eyes.

The raven was curious so he tried to reach at the shades but was stopped when he was shoved inside a black car and he yelped, signaling his owner that he was awake.

"Oh...good morning to you beautiful." The blonde said while removing his shades and mocha eyes met reddish brown. Shizuo Hewajima was handsome, and the raven blushed at the thought. This guy is going to make him a sex slave, or offer him as a ritual sacrifice and worse make him a punching bag! He whimpered at the latter and shivered in fear.

Shizuo looked at the shivering raven and only smirked, he swear that this beautiful creature was the most tantalizing human he has ever met. Buying him for such a low cost was worth it. "Hey don't be afraid." he cooed and pulled the raven on his lap. He began to kiss the pale neck and sucked on it, making a red big hickey. It was a good thing that the two bulky men didn't leave any marks, because if they did...everyone dies. Only he can mark this beautiful human.

"Ah! Stop...please...ngh!" The raven moaned as Shizuo licked the shell of his ear while his two hands were pinching his nipples roughly. "ngh...uh..." years were starting to form on the corner of his eyes.

Dang, the auctioneer was right, the raven's body was so sensitive and it was turning Shizuo on. He has to stop teasing before they do the whole thing on his car.

"what's your name?" Shizuo asked as he stopped his ministration and hold the raven on the hips and pulled him close.

The raven was surprised at the question, no one has ever asked his name before that he was starting to forget it. But he could not risk his life if his owner got angry at him.

"I-Izaya Orihara..." he answered, cursing himself for stuttering.

Shizuo grab his face gently and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was hot and it made Izaya's heart flutter and his stomach feels like they have butterflies in it. Both pulled out panting and Shizuo only smirked at him and said-

"Izaya Orihara, from now on you are forever mine."

* * *

Damn that was so OOC...but anyway to be honest the whole story is not my idea I based it on Ai no Shueki but at least I plan on continuing it...it's not my first time writing like this but now I'm not Even embarrassed...

Read and Review!


	2. The Rules

A.N.

Woah...guys thanks for reviewing this story...crap, I'm touched. Anyways how many chapters should I write? I decided to go for 10-15 chapters by the way. Christmas is freaking near and because of that I'll get stuck again at my mom's hometown and I may not be able to update for like...three weeks? Sigh...maybe after three weeks I can think of things to write for the whole story... I know I'll make Shizuo a sadist and yandere (I know that the sadist and yandere suits Izaya better though I'm curious on how I can make Shizuo act like one.)

* * *

I don't own Durarara!

"Izaya-kun...you look delicious." Shizuo said as he looked at the piece of art that was sprawled on his bed. His little raven's wrist was handcuffed on both bed post and his legs were forcefully spread out by Shizuo's hand and not to mention that he was wearing the blonde's shirt. Shizuo smirked, oh how he loves to be in control. His hands traveled inside the shirt and he groped the raven's chest and flicked one of his nipples.

"ngh..." Izaya moaned when Shizuo pinched his nipples. "S-Stop...master please stop..." he begged and looked at Shizuo's mocha eyes pleadingly.

"no can do my little raven..." Shizuo trailed his finger on Izaya's arousal and started pumping it in a slow lazy manner. "you have to learn my rules since you belong to me now." he pointed the hickey that he made in the car awhile ago.

"no...ah!" Izaya moaned as Shizuo sped up the pumping and slowed down again continuously playing with it. "please..ah...ngh!" his body was so sensitive that even though the touch was not that intense he might cum just from it. "I'm gonna cum...!" Izaya shouted and Shizuo stopped pumping and covered the tip with his thumb.

"First rule, you have to obey whatever I want you to do." the blonde reached out for something metal from the nightstand. Izaya noticed that it looked like a ring and he wondered what his master will do with it. "you can't cum unless i want you to okay?" Shizuo slipped the ring on the base of the raven's dick and the owner shuddered at the cold metal. Shizuo leaned down and whispered to the raven's ear "It's tight isn't it? Ah look your leaking out, what a slut." he licked the shell of Izaya's ear and lightly nipped at the earlobe.

"ah...please remove it." Izaya begged. He didn't like how tight the cock ring was on his dick and he was also leaking precum, how embarrassing. He tried moving the handcuffs but sadly it was no use. He looked at his master who was now unbuttoning the shirt that he was wearing and looked at his body maliciously.

"ngh...ah!" Shizuo made the raven moan again when he give an experimental bite on the raven's nipple and gave it an apologetic lick and began to nip it lightly. "ah...ngh...hah!" Shizuo loved how noisy the raven was and continued abusing the nipple while he flicked and pinched the other one with his free hand. Seeing the raven moaning like this is making him hard, though he still want to see the raven writhe and moan like a bitch in heat, the big thing inside his pants is starting to hurt. "second rule, no one is allowed to touch you like this." the blonde stopped his ministration and his finger traveled to the raven's twitching hole and his finger circled on it. "also, no touching yourself. I can be very possessive Izaya-kun." Shizuo reached out to the night stand and squirted some lube on his hands and applied it on his fingers. "I'm tainting pure things..." Shizuo told himself and inserted the first finger on and he felt the tightness and heat.

"augh...ah, ah, ah...hah!" Izaya closed his eyes at the foreign feeling on his ass. The blonde's finger thrusted in and out. Izaya opened his eyes only to find the blonde kissing him again and shoved his tongue inside his mouth. "Mhm, mhm...ahh!" he screamed as is master shoved the second finger and he felt that his inside were being stretched,he moaned in pain and pleasure, both mixing. The blonde thrusted deeper-"AAAHH!" Izaya moaned as Shizuo suddenly brushed something inside.

"oh is that your sweet spot?" Shizuo asked and brushed the bundle of nerves making Izaya shout in pleasure again. " oh we'll that is enough." he said as he looked at the restrained dick of his little raven which was now swollen red but it look cute (for him anyways). The blond removed his fingers and left the raven whimper from the lost. Shizuo unzipped his pants and Izaya's eyes went huge in fear and he blushed on how big Shizuo's dick was.

"n-no way." he said to himself. There is no way that big thing is going to fit him! "I-It won't f-"

"then I'll make it fit." Shizuo smirked as he thrusted on the tight ass and heat filled his dick. He moaned in pleasure and dang, it was better than what he expected.

"AHHH!" Izaya moaned as Shizuo hit his prostate on the first try. He felt tears forming on the corner of his eyes from the pleasure and pain. Izaya felt that his his ass tighten up around the thing.

Shizuo didn't move until the raven was used to the big thing. When he felt that his partner got used he pulled out and slammed back hitting the raven's prostate again making him cry in pleasure and Shizuo moaned at the tight heat again "hey loosen up baby." Shizuo whispered and started thrusting in a slow pace then he build up speed until Izaya was a moaning mess beneath him.

"P-Please let me cum..." Izaya begged again and he felt that he was going to explode "ah...ngh...ha..gah!" he screamed as Shizuo abused his prostate hitting it with force. "P-Please!"

"Third rule and finally the last-" Shizuo. Grunted as he pushed inside the raven again and he also felt that he was near. "This is the most important, if you disobey the first and second rules...I will punish you and I'm pretty sure you won't like it." Shizuo panted as he un clasped the cock ring and stroked the ravens dick. "You got that?"

"ye-AHHHH!" Izaya tried to answer but he orgasmed and gave Shizuo the most erotic look, unintentionally.

"Shit..." Shizuo swore and cummed deep inside the raven making the said man moan in pleasure. The blond pulled out and Izaya felt the cum seepout of his ass. He looked at the blonde who was looking at him, there was a hint of lust but there was something else. He closed his eyes and let the tiredness take over his body and he passed out.

Shizuo reached out for the key and unlocked the handcuffs. He looked at the sleeping raven's face and smiled. The blonde pulled the raven close to him and buried his chin on the soft silky black hair. He inhaled Izaya's scent, even though they smell like sex, the raven still smelled like strawberry. He kissed HIS raven on the forehead and whispered.

"I love you, Izaya-kun...please stay with me forever." he muttered and stroked the pale cheek.

"It's lonely without no one."

* * *

Ah~ finished at last...it took me three times to finally decide which one to post...hope you like it. If the review poll reaches up to 14 and up I'll consider updating...

Read and Review!


	3. The Tease

I don't own Durarara!

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Well like I said I was stuck at my mother's hometown and they don't have internet connection there...it kind of keep me worried since you guys did review and all...well thank you guys for reviewing!

And let me clear things up about the story's alternate universe (it came into my mind while I was playing 2 Fuse!). In this world, it is common for the humans to have sex slaves. They put a collar or sometimes tattoo's (if hardcore, they use iron branding) on their slaves on any part of the body to show ownership. They can be sold/bought or auctioned, just like things and the owners can do whatever they want with their slaves. Most of the slaves don't wear clothes (that is unless they have a kind and nice owner or the owner has some weird fetishes) and walk around with a leash on their neck (just like dogs). If they ever try to run away from their respective owner, they can be easily killed. Before being sold or auctioned, they are trained to be something near to a housewife ( they cook, clean...etc.) and sometimes they are trained to defend their master's with different weapons (anything resourceful can be used). The slaves are human experiments, meaning they are genetically made by scientists to serve humans and to give them pleasure or satisfaction (it means they are created to be slaves and they are not robots!). Blah, blah, blah...end of discussion. Now on with the story!

* * *

Shizuo woke up when he heard the chirping of birds outside and when the sunlight hit his face. He also found out that he was cuddling his little raven, who has his head on the blonde's chest, sleeping soundly and purring softly. The blond chuckled and let go of the raven only to stare at the sleeping man. "What an angel..." He said to himself as he brought his hand to caress the pale and yet smooth cheek. He leaned closely and take a look at the smaller man, his skin was pale, he has long dark eyelashes, his lips were slightly swollen from the kissing last night but they were luscious pink in color, not to mention kissable and his hips were better than a woman's and his ass were round and soft even though it was small, both cheeks fit into his hands as if it was made for it. The raven almost looked like a woman though that would be the last thing Shizuo wanted him to be. Shizuo was happy that he was the one who tainted his angel, he had created a big black dot on the purity of raven and he was willing to paint it more. Besides, how can a boy look so sinful looking?

"Mine..." The blonde growled to no one as he hug the raven and buried his face on the soft and fluffy dark locks. The pale skin was driving him crazy, he badly wants to create red marks on the pale body and see him in pain. It would be fascinating to create a beautiful art out of this boy...but no, he has to control himself. He promised to himself that he won't hurt this beautiful creature unless it was necessary.

"Mhm..." Izaya moaned as he crack open his eyes only to find a toned chest near his face. He blushed when he felt the blonde's hand on his ass, groping them gently and then massaging them. Somehow he thought that his master was kind of a pervert after all. "Um...please let go..." He muttered and pushed the blonde weakly away from him and it made his master let go of his ass.

"Sorry..." Shizuo murmured. "Good morning Izaya-kun." He greeted the raven with an unusual bright smile and it made the said raven blush like a tomato which Shizuo found really amusing and cute for his own liking. He smirked and grab the raven's ass and squeeze them roughly this time. "What a bad little slut, making your master say sorry and then you didn't even greet back. How naughty, maybe I should punish you." He whispered on Izaya's ear using his husky tone and lick the pale cheek of the raven.

"Ngh..." Izaya blushed redder and his heart was beating fast inside his chest again. And since he doesn't want to know what the punishment would be "G-Good morning master...I-I'm so s-sorry for p-pushing y-you a-away! P-Please don't p-p-punish m-me..." He stuttered as he apologized.

"Hm...should I not?" Shizuo scratched his chin as if he was thinking. In truth he was just playing with the raven and just want to see him in his mercy. Wow he really is somewhat sadistic. "I'll accept your apology if...you KISS me." He smirked when he saw the raven turn more red, if that was even possible, he looks like he has a fever or something. "Oh well maybe Izaya-kun doesn't really want to d-mnn!" He was shocked when he felt a pair of soft lips crash on his own.

Izaya didn't know what kind of demon possessed him to obey his master so boldly. It would have taken ages for him to move and do the task since he was so shy but something in his brain pushed him to do it (or there is a possibility that it was his fear that made him do it...) "hm..." He moaned when the blonde took dominance to the kiss and pushed his tongue on the sweet cavern of the raven, he swirled his tongue on the other's, mapping every detail.

"Sweet..." Shizuo licked his lips as he parted with the panting raven who closed his eyes. "Enough with the teasing." Shizuo wiped the side of his mouth and stood up from the bed. He didn't even bother to cover his junk and walked his way to the bathroom, not after he looked at his Izaya-kun.

Izaya felt the burning gaze of his master and it made his body hot. He hid his body even his face beneath the blanket. 'What have I done?!' He screamed inside his mind and clutched the blanket in his grasp. He sighed in relief when he heard the door shut. Izaya peeked beneath the blanket and looked at the room. The walls were painted blue and the curtains were white, then he noticed the bed post of the bed were he was tied up last night. At his right he saw a desk filled with postcards, posters and papers, some were on the floor. The raven pushed the blanket away from him and stood up, trying to ignore the pain in his bottom and the sticky feeling between his legs, he looked at his pale lower limb and saw some dried up blood. "Ugh..." He tried to walk only to fell on the floor unceremoniously. "Oww..." He complained and stood up again, this time he used the bed post for support and gripped on it tightly. He decided that walking will be a pain in the ass (literally) so he made up his mind to just sit on the bed and wait for his master like the good servant he is.

Meanwhile, Shizuo just filled the bathtub with warm water and decided that he will take a bath with the raven. He peeked inside the room to see the raven spreading his leg and erewiped the blood on his thigh. Shizuo frowned because he unintentionally hurt the raven without him enjoying the pained face. He opened the door widely and the raven flinched. "Hey, let's take a bath together." The blonde walked to Izaya and carried him to his arm, since he figure out that his slave might not be able to walk properly.

Izaya was silent as he was lifted to the ground. He was thankful that his master was the type who was considerate and did not force him to walk, he would have been limping by then. They were both quiet on the way even though it was just a short trip. When they reached the bathroom, his master gently placed him on the tub. He hissed when the warm water touched his skin but relaxed as his body was fully dipped and he sat in the tub. Shizuo followed afterwards.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuo asked the raven who was sitting across him, Izaya nodded in response. He pulled a bottle of strawberry shampoo and motioned the raven to come forward to him. Izaya obeyed and Shizuo squirted some shampoo on the raven's hair and he massaged the scalp soothingly until it created pink foams. He smiled when the raven began to purr like a cat and lean to his touch. Izaya looked at him with those beautiful reddish orbs with something like fear and trust.

"My turn master..." Izaya muttered as his hands automatically took the bottle of shampoo from his master. He kneeled in front of the blonde and squirted some on the blond hair and repeated what his master had done to his. From above he could see that the roots of the blond were brown, so he must have dyed it. Then he felt his master's hand on his waist and the other one reached out to take the soap.

"Spread your legs." Shizuo commanded and Izaya did, his hand with the soap rubbed the raven's inner thigh and cleaned the blood stain from the pale skin. He placed the soap on it's rightful place and his hand roamed on Izaya's chest and washed him there while the other rubbed the younger's entrance. "Let's clean here."

Izaya moaned as the wet finger intruded his inner walls making him moan loudly. Shizuo plunged his two fingers on the tight hole and abused the raven's prostate, poking it. "Ahah..." Izaya gasped and held circled his arms tightly around Shizuo's neck. He whimpered when the fingers were yanked out from his hole and he heard the blonde murmured something like "there, all clean..." Shizuo smiled and kissed the raven's forehead.

"And you said you can clean yourself..." Shizuo finally said before he stood up and grabbed a towel from the rack, he dried himself and wrapped it on his waist. "Just come out when you are ready, Izaya-kun!" He said as he went on his merry way outside the bathroom.

Izaya sunked down on the water to try drown himself from embarrassment and also attempt to stop the beating rage of his heart and do something about his hard on.

"What a sadistic tease..."

* * *

Well...if you want to ask questions about their world feel free! Though the world I created is kind of weird (for me). If you have suggestions then I can lend an ear (eyes, whatever). Oh and don't forget to review! Last chapter to I made a mistake, I was only begging for 7 reviews, not fourteen, so yeah...well them at least give me...10 reviews and lets see what color suits Izaya's collar for the next chapter, give your ideas please...I beg you, it's hard to decide what color!

Read & Review!


	4. The Collar

I don't own Durarara!

Okay...my head hurts just from thinking if I should get the red or black...sorry for the late update...it's because of the exams week and I have to review and study. Math gave me a fucking headache and all... Oh and I decided to make thousand paper cranes to make my wish come true!

Yeah...Izaya reminds me of Psyche too...but the pink eyed raven is too cheerful and Izaya here is kind of the shy type (*cough*Kinky*cough*). Maybe I should...write really less smuts and teasers And focus to the plot. Oh well thanks for reviewing guys!

* * *

"There!" A little brunet said as he finally finished folding his thousandth paper crane. It was said that if you folded thousand of paper cranes your wish will come true. As a kid, the brunette believed that. The only thing left was for him to wish.

"What are you going to wish for, Shizu-kun?" His mother asked and the child only grinned at her brightly.

"That is a secret!" Shizuo said as he placed the red paper crane in his small palms and looked at it. What should he wish for anyway? New toys? Nah, he can buy those. Books? Not that necessary.

"Shizuo, what kind of birthday cake do you want?" His father asked, eyes on the road while he drives the slippery floor and Shizuo's eyes sparkled with joy.

"I want a strawberry short cake!" He shouted and dropped the paper crane from his palm.

A complete family. That's what he would wish for.

"Happy Tenth Birthday, Shizuo!" His parents said in unison. He was about to reply when he heard a loud beep, the lights blinded him and he heard the sounds of crashing and shouting. For a moment it was in slow motion, the glass windows of the cars were broken to pieces and his parents bodies were stumbling on the ground. He closed his eyes and everything was pitch black.

When he opened his eyes, his surroundings were covered with the color of the paper crane, though it was darker. The color of blood.

* * *

"Izaya, come here." Shizuo commanded and Izaya obeyed and sat on the lap of his master. The raven was blushing as the blonde stares at him intensely. Izaya was wearing one of Shizuo's gray shirt and it reaches his upper thigh, showing his long, slender and milky legs. "Izaya-kun..."

"M-Master..." Izaya flinched when he felt a warm hand on his right cheek, stroking it gently.

"Stop calling me master." Shizuo smiled sadly. He was afraid that Izaya was scared of him. "Call me Shizuo." The blond may be the strongest man in Ikebukuro but there are many things that he is afraid of.

"Shizuo-sama?" Izaya asked, not noticing how he leaned on the warm hand.

"Shizuo only."

"Shizuo?"

"Yeah, good boy." Shizuo patted Izaya's hair and smiled. The raven was really cute and so submissive. But Izaya was not that submissive (Thank God) he still have a will of his own, which makes the blond happy. Other slaves were whipped and beaten, almost to death, for years until they are too scared to have a mind of their own. They are turned into living puppets and the owners have their string of life, they can do whatever they wish and decide whether they should get rid of it. "Izaya, I have a gift for you."

Izaya's eyes widened when Shizuo took out a black collar, which resembles a crown. It was beautiful, with a silver crest of the Hewajima family in the middle. Shizuo took the surprised look of the raven as a compliment, then he wore it around Izaya's neck. "Beautiful..." He muttered.

When Shizuo bought the collar, he wasn't sure if it would look good on his soon to be servant, but when he saw the black angel, he knew it would be a perfect fit.

"Thanks...Shi-Shizuo." Izaya stuttered and blushed. Again, his heart was beating faster than usual and he swear that it could be heard outside of his ribcage.

"Your Welcome, Izaya."

* * *

Er...sorry if this chapter is so short, it's because I have been planning the next chapter already! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, guys, it helped me a lot to decide what will be the color of the collar! Don't worry, the next chapter will be waaaaaaaay more longer!

Guys, review your favorite foods, I don't care as long as it's edible! We will feed Izaya on the next chapter and there will be lot's of surprises too! Of course I will still give Izaya his favorite ootoro, but it's fun to imagine him eating other foods! We will fatten him up!

Sneek peek on the next chapter:

"Nice seeing you here Shizu-chan!"

"Oh hey there Psyche, where's Tsugaru?"

"He is talking with Delic inside Russia sushi! Waah, who is this, he looks like me and he is cute too?!"

"No fair! You and Tsugaru have slaves already! Fine I will buy one too!"

* * *

Ta-da! REVIEW YOUR FAVORITE FOOD AND OTHER COMMENTS! And there I'm finally having a plot!


End file.
